


THE SIREN OF ATLANTIS

by FireCats20



Category: Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Gundam Wing, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime - Crossover, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blood Kink, F/M, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Multi, Murder, Past Life Flashbacks, Reverse Harem, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCats20/pseuds/FireCats20
Summary: Two teenagers sat on Rei’s Beach; a modern-day Romeo and Juliet. The boy’s hazel hair hung low on his shoulders, his eyes a majestic blue deeper than the ocean. The girl at his side could have been mistaken for a porcelain doll with snow white hair, rose colored lips, and the most unusual sea colored eyes. After their adoptions, they would meet at the place the isolated beach, to watch the sunset together. However their lives are about to change.





	1. One

**Chapter 1**

 

A girl sat on a deserted beach looking out at the setting sun. She could have easily been mistaken for a Greek Goddess with hair that sparkled like moonbeams, rose lips, and unusual sea colored eyes. The voice of her best friend could be heard over the sound of crashing waves, as he ran to her. His hazel hair, majestic eyes, and tan skin was the perfect contrast to the girls. The two were a modern-day Romeo and Juliet in the corporate world. Panting heavily, the boy fell on the sand resting his head of his friend’s hip. The two watched the sun disappear into the ocean as they reflected on their past, without saying a word.

_*****_      ( _Flashback_ ) _*****_

_Two boys, 6 and 8, were walking home from school. Normally the elder of the two would be reading to his younger brother, but they had left school in a hurry that day and left the book._

_Their silence was broken by the younger of the two asking, “Big Brother, what’s that?”_

_The 8-year-old noticed the figure of a girl laying on the sand. He couldn’t tell if she was breathing, and without thinking, he ran to her side. “Hey,” His voice called out from the dark. “Hey, come on wake up…”_

_“Is she going to be ok, Seto?”_

_“I don’t know,” hazel hair tickled the girl’s flesh as Seto placed his ear to her chest. He noticed the girl’s tattered cloths looked like an Ancient Greek Tunic and she was ice cold and barely breathing. Her heartbeat was dangerously low. Seto knew he had to act fast, “Mokuba, I think I saw someone fishing over there. I need you to go get them. I’m going to stay and make a fire. Have them call for an ambulance and wait for them to get here.”_

_Mokuba ran off in the direction of a pier to look for help. It was a miracle they had even see the girl. The beach she was on wasn’t used that often and normally Seto would be reading to his brother as they walked home from school, but he was thankful he’d forgotten his book that day. The fire was simple to start however getting the girl’s body temp back to normal would be tricky. Seto knew the girl was hypothermic because his class was learning about the dangers of being lost in cold weather. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around her then he moved really close to the fire and held her close to his chest._

_“Mmn,” a sound escaped the girl’s lips, “Se...Set.” She grabbed hold of an amulet clutching it tightly, as she drifted in and out of consciousness. “Bhrātēr egō weltis (wí)wermi tū.” {Brother I will find you.}_

_Seto wasn’t exactly sure how, but he was able to understand the girl. A few moments later, Mokuba was running back with help. “Over here! This way! Hurry!”_

_Wincing the girl called out, “Seto! Emō me, linqō me ati.” {Seto! Don’t let them take me away, don't leave me again.} As the First Responders worked to keep her alive, the girl began to fight them. She was scared, and Seto could feel it. Something deep inside him knew this girl and it made him want to protect her._

_“We need to know exactly what happened,” An officer asked, as she and her partner approached the scene. “You said you found her?”_

_“Yes, Ma’am,” The elder boy answered. “I’m Seto and this is my brother Mokuba. No one ever uses this beach. When I saw her alone, I thought it was odd someone would be down here. See, normally I’m reading to my brother, but I forgot my book a school. As we were walking, the sound of seagulls caught my brother’s attention. He asked what was there and when I looked over, I saw her. I don’t remember how I got down here, I just remember the desire to save her.”_

_“Seems like you did just that,” The second officer said. Seto suddenly had an overwhelming urge to run to the ambulance, after seeing something dark and twisted in the man’s eyes. “I don’t think I have heard that language before, is it something you’re learning?”_

_“Yes,” Seto said sharply, not bothering to hide his suspicion. As the girl was being loaded in the back of ambulance, Seto asked, “Can we go with her?” The ambulance driver looked at the children. “She is all alone,” unsure how he knew the girl had no one, Seto’s eyes never left the stretcher, “When she wakes up, we want her to know she doesn’t have to be alone. Plus, she keeps calling out my name.” He refused to mention he didn’t trust the male officer or the group that had suddenly started to appear. The driver nodded and closed the door behind the boys._

_*****     *****     *****_

_Three days later the girl sat in her hospital bed looking out at the ocean. She fingered the amulet that hung around her neck. A star patter, resembling constellations, covered its surface; however, they didn’t seem to appear on any known star map. Mokuba was laying on a reclining couch doing homework, while Seto was nestled on the bed, his arm wrapped possessively around the girl._

_“Do you remember anything?” Seto asked._

_She closed her eyes and shook her head. The long moonbeam strands tickled Seto’s arms._

_Mokuba moved to the foot of the bed, “Nothing at all?” he asked. “Your name, birthday, anything?”_

_“There is something,” the girl sighed, “but it doesn’t make sense.” With help from the boys, she had started to speak in their native language._

_“What is it?” Seto asked. “There might be a clue to what you were doing on that beach and how you know me.”_

_“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” She looked at Seto seeming to lose herself in his eyes, as he became lost in hers. Their world faded, and they found themselves 3,000 years in the past. The girl was on her knees, arms bond behind her back; the soldiers forced her to bow. Seto stood in priest robes next to Egypt’s current ruler, and cousin. The faces of those around them were hidden by shadows. The Pharaoh ordered the girl and men on either side of her chose which would die, which would be free to leave, and which would become his slave. Before her companions could say a word, the girl offered her life in exchange for both men’s freedom. Seto advised his cousin to accept her proposal, as he saw something in her that would benefit the kingdom; what he failed to mention is how she would challenge both he and the Pharaoh._

_The two were suddenly back in the hospital room, “Hello,” Mokuba stared at the two, their lips barely touching, “earth to Seto and Rei,” blinking, they quickly jumped apart, Seto lost his balance and went crashing to the ground, attempting, to prevent his fall, the girl ended up laying on his chest, the hospital sheet between them. Mokuba leaned over the side of the bed, gazing at the two he asked, “where did you go just now. Your bodies were here, but it was like your sole was somewhere else.”_

_“Was that—” Seto asked._

_“It was our previous lives.” She answered before his question was asked. “It doesn’t happen all the time, but when I look into someone’s eyes while they are touching me, it’s as if we are transported to the past. There’s more—”_

_The two continued to lay on the ground, having forgot Mokuba was in the room, “Wait, more, like what!” Seto said with excitement._

_“Like my name is Areigna, but I went by Reign, and I have a twin brother. Aside from gender, we are identical twins. I’m 8 years old, and my birthday falls on the equinox, at the time of a total eclipse. From the time we could talk, my brother and I were taught many languages.” Areigna’s eyes grew distant as if she was in another place altogether. She began playing with the amulet again after climbed back on the bed with Seto by her side. “We were the prince and princess of our little island, but our grandmother was jealous of the attention we received, so she sold us; me to a man who wanted a sex slave, and my brother to a woman who wanted someone she could train to be a sex toy.” She looked back out at the ocean, “Poseidon, was angry with her and the ships we were on sank. I survived and washed up on the beach.”_

_“Is that why you said, Seto and I would think you’re crazy?”_

_Areigna nodded, “I come from somewhere beyond space and time, a place that shouldn’t exist in this world. The patterns on this amulet are a language, and when looked at in the right light I’m able to read it. On top of that, this strange power allows me to know things I shouldn’t; like your family’s accident and why you’re at that orphanage.”_

_Seto and Mokuba took her hands in theirs. “We believe you,” Seto said. He now understood his desire to keep Areigna safe, “You can’t tell anyone about this, no matter what. Bad people can use this gift against you and to hurt others. I think you are the keeper of existence.”_

_“Seto…”_

_“I think you are the keeper of the Akashic Records. I read something about them once. They are like a book of life, everything that is and will be, is recorded in that book. The path to our destiny is always changing, however our destinations stay the same,” Seto paused, “I read_ ‘every 1000 years one person is chosen to protect the records,’ _or something like that, bottom line is you have a gift that I need to keep safe…”_

_*****_ (End Flashback) _*****_

“Seto, I’m moving,” Areigna said as the finale light of the sun was chased from the sky.

The boy sat up alarmed, “No! You can’t go?” his majestic blue eyes reflected a hint of fear. He remembered the years of torture, both had to endure. Seto hated the fact hadn’t been able to protect her the way he wanted to, and if she moved…it was something he didn’t want to consider. “You can just stay, be looked after your butlers?” Areigna bit her lower lip, forgetting the effect it had on her friend. Seto cupped her chin, running his thumb over her lips, he said darkly, “Your lips a mine to bit.”

Before Areigna had time to process his words, Seto pressed his lips to hers. He roughly pushed her back laying between her legs. Her arms pressed against his chest as she moaned into Seto’s kiss. He ran a hand from Areigna’s knee to hip, moving her skirt he press against her, her panties forming a barrier between them. His other hand wrapped itself in her hair, pulling it tightly. Areigna arched her back grinding up on Seto, breaking the kiss he leaned his head back, this time it was his turn to moan. He held her hip in place as he nipped her neck.

Areigna knew this was as far as Seto was willing to go, even though 13 was the legal age of consent here. He flipped them, so his hands pressed into her back and he buried his face in her cleavage. “Seto,” Areigna breathed heavily, “I don’t have a choice in the matter,” he hugged her to him noticing she was silently crying. “I already tried to talk to father, but he won’t budge. I need to know no matter what happens to us in the upcoming years, nothing will ever change between us. I need your promise.”

Seto propped up on an elbow gently playing with the white-blonde hair of his best and only friend. Areigna settled into a comfortable position, her chest against Seto’s pelvis and head on his stomach. Tears fell down her cheeks, but you wouldn’t be able to tell. Seto tried his best to reassure her things would be fine, but he was just as scared as her. “No matter what happens, I’ll always keep in touch, nothing is ever going to change between us. I swear.” They stayed like that the entire night.

After Areigna fell asleep, Seto called Mokuba. He informed his little brother what was happening. Mokuba was just as panicked as Seto, but their hands were tied, there was nothing that could be done, the two just prayed Areigna’s Gods would protect her.


	2. Two

**Chapter 2**

_‘No matter what happens, I’ll always keep in touch, nothing is ever going to change between us. I swear.’_ Seto’s words raced through Areigna’s mind. It had been nearing four years sense she had moved to the states, three and a half years since she had become “The Singing Goddess” known as REIGN, and two years since the accident and Gozoabru disappeared.

“Get into place,” A stage hand said. “Final wardrobe check.”

Areigna had been thinking a lot about Seto recently. He hadn’t really kept his promise, but she knew he wouldn’t. Areina kept him up to date on her life through e-mail, and she kept up to date on Seto’s through the news. When she first moved Mokuba and Seto would e-mail her daily, sometimes 10-20 times a day, but now she can’t even get a response. She knew he was still checking her e-mails; because the blonde had missed a _“check-in”_ e-mail due to the lack of service and broken-down tour bus. Within 30 minutes of the time Seto should have received the e-mail, the local police had located the bus and had her back on the road.

“Lights, props, que the fog and…” The music began playing, the stage hand pointed to Areigna.

Eight months into her two-year world tour, this was Areigna’s 17th concert. “Hello Dublin,” she yelled, walking onto the stage. Her clothing had become a little risky after the accident, her favorite outfit being: a Faux leather studded bra with straps that connected to a choker, matching leather skirt that hung to low on her hips, barely covering her backside, she couldn’t bend over, and complete with thigh high 13 inch spiked boots. The arena was packed, and the crowd roared with excitement. “I have a great mix for you tonight from my new album _COVER_. I’m going to start off with one of my favorites by G Tom Mac (Gerard McMahon) titled _Cry Little Sister_.”

_“Thou shalt not kill/Thou shalt not die_

_Cry!_

_Last fire will rise/Behind those eyes/Black house will rock/Blind boys don't lie_

_Immortal fear/That voice so clear/Through broken walls/That scream I hear_

_Cry, little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)/Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)/Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)/Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)_

_Blue masquerade/Strangers look on/When will they learn/This loneliness?_

_Temptation heat/Beats like a drum/Deep in your veins/I will not lie_

_Little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)/Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)/Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)/Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)_

_My Shangri-Las/I can't forget/Why you were mine/I need you now!_

_Cry, little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)/Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)/Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)/Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)_

_Cry, little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)/Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)/Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)/Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)”_

Without a pause Areigna went straight into the next song, by Alice Coppor—Poison.

_“Your cruel device/Your blood, like ice/One look, could kill/My pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)/I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop/I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)/I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison/You're poison, running through my veins/You're poison/I don't want to break these chains_

_Your mouth, so hot/Your web, I'm caught/Your skin, so wet/Black lace, on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)/I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name/Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)/I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison/You're poison, running through my veins/You're poison/I don't want to break these chains/Poison_

_One look, could kill/My pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)/I wanna to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop/I wanna to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)/I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison/You're poison, running through my veins/You're poison/I don't want to break these chains/Poison (poison)_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)/I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop/I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)/I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison/Yeah, well I don't want to break these chains/Poison (poison)/Runnin' deep inside my veins/Burnin' deep inside my brain (poison)/Poisoning (poison)/I don't want to break these chains (poison)/Poison/(Poison) I don't want to break these chains (poison).”_

This was followed by Evanescence— _Bring me to life_ , The Pretty Reckless— _Take Me Down_ , Egypt Centeral— _Whate Rabbit_ , Reba McEntire— _Fancy_ , Carrie Underwood— _Two Black Cadillacs_ , Kelly Clarkson— _Stronger_ , Skillet— _Monster_ , Starset— _Antigravity_ , Poison— _Fallen Angel_ , and The Runaways— _Cherry Bomb_.

Deciding to hide out in her dressing room, Areigna was lost in thought, wishing her butlers hadn’t been called away on an emergence. She knew Seto blamed himself for Mokuba’s accident. She also knew he was doing everything he could to keep from thinking about it. Enjoying this time to be alone, Areigna knew it wouldn’t be long before she had to return to the stage, but something just didn’t feel right. She was starting to fill dizzy and couldn’t keep her thoughts from drifting back to her hazel haired friend.

The blonde had fallowed, her butler, Sebastien’s orders, making sure every _‘T’_ had been crossed and every _‘I’_ dotted. She decided to e-mail Seto, but all he received was a blank message. Areigna hadn’t noticed someone entering the room until after she drank the glass of water setting on her vanity.

_‘No,’_ Areigna thought looking at her reflection. That was when she noticed the man standing behind her.

“You taste the drug I slipped you, Areigna?” The voice said, pushing her against the mirror. He was just one of many obsessive fans, the only difference, this man knew she was the daughter of IC’s (Ishakora Corp.) CEO Yamato Ishakora. “It’s too bad your bodyguards weren’t able to be here,” He slide one hand down the front of her skirt, he slid his other hand under her bra top, and played with her nipples. “I wonder how much _Daddy_ will pay for you?” He slipped his fingers under Areigna’s panties and toyed with her clit threatening her entrance. He buried his face in her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

“No, please don’t,” Areigna whimpered, “don’t do this.” After her adoption, Areigna’s father had force her to take drugs and poisons to build up her immunity against them. This drug hadn’t taken complete effect; at this point she was just pretending to be scared, waiting for the perfect moment she could run. With one fluid movement the man bent the blonde over a table and ripped off her panties. A gasp escaped her lips, “Please, I’m begging, don’t.” As soon as she felt him shift to undo his pants; Areigna grabbed a knife she kept hidden in a secret pocket of her skirt, knocked him off balance and stabbed him in the leg barely missing the artery, and run from the room.

“Fucking cunt,” the man yelled, “grab her!”

Areigna turned a corner barely dogging a small group of men dressed as security. The music was too loud for anyone to hear her, so she continued to run. At one point she slid through one man’s legs to avoid being caught. By the time she made it to the emergency exit, the drug was beginning to take full effect.

“Stop her before she reaches the street,” A man with unruly white hair yelled. He reminded Areigna of a scarecrow.

Once outside, she ran through the ally. Dialing a number on her phone, Areigna desperately wished Seto were there. She hadn’t been watching where she was going and ran straight into the arms of a guy with magenta hair and mauve bangs. He and the group with him were wearing an _ALL ACCESS PASS_ for the concert. _‘Don’t make eye contact, don’t make eye contact, don’t make—’_ she thought, but it was too late, Areigna was already lost in a pair of magenta eyes. “Help me,” was all she was able to say before the two were transported to Ancient Egypt; her vision somehow different this time.

*****     (Egypt 3000 Years Ago)     *****

_“Joeri,” Seto said, “The Pharaoh is this way, if you will fallow me.” The two walked through a series of corridors. “How are the solders progressing?”_

_“The me are doing fine. Not yet ready for battle, but they are close,” The man was dressed as a commanding officer, he carried a helmet under his arm, “Priest Seto, if you don’t mind my asking,” The priest looked at the Commander, “but I must know—”_

_“The rumor is true,” Seto answered before the question was asked, “The Pharaoh has a new play thing, but this one is different.” Both men entered the throne room, “Though my cousin is a kind man, he does have his sadistic moments…”_

_“Don’t we all,” Joeri chuckled, “I’m certin you do as well.”_

_“That is a conversion for a later time,” Seto smirked darkly, “This girl has been able to endure whatever the Pharaoh has put her through.”_

_“Do you care to explain further?”_

_“You know she willingly offered herself so her companions, the bandit Bakura and thief king Merik, would be spared.”_

_“That is what I heard.”_

_“I feel…I know she will be a great match for him. She challenges the Pharaoh in ways no one else can. My cousin ended up watching Areigna bathe, because she refused the servants help. He has her in neck and wrist cuffs, so she wouldn’t try escaping again, not to mention he makes her sleep in his bed, like a child with his favorite stuffed animal. Before you ask, he hasn’t bedded her yet. It’s just a matter of time though. I think he is trying to wait until he is no longer able to get out of taking a bride.”_

_Joeri couldn’t help but laugh. His magenta eyes met Areigna’s sharp oceanic gaze. She was fighting against her bindings as the Pharaoh was finishing up with a trial. Just having laid eyes on the girl, he understood what Seto meant. She wasn’t dressed like any slave he’d seen, in fact, her cloths had been made from one of the Pharaoh’s tunics. She was wearing a gold head peace lined with Sapphires, matching earrings, neckless, bracelets and anklets._

_“Now that Joeri has arrived we can begin,” The Pharaoh said. He pulled Areigna up by the chain connected to special made cuffs. The second tug he gave had her tripping over her own feet, forcing her to place her shackled wrists around his neck. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The tunic she had been dressed in left little to be imagined. “If you don’t start behaving,” he threatened allowing his lips to graze hers, before placing his forehead to hers, “I will punish you with this chain.”_

_“As you wish Pha—”_

_“As you wish what?”_

_“As you wish Yami Atemu.”_

_Atemu caused Areigna’s legs to buckle and picked her up. He carried her down the steps. Areigna buried he face in the Pharaoh’s neck. She was Atemu’s greatest treasure and he enjoyed showing her off anyway he could._

_*****_ (End Vision) _*****_

When Areigna came to, the men trying to kidnap her were unconscious and hog tied. She was being held by the guy with magenta eyes. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head lay on his shoulder. He possessively wrapped an arm around her waist while the other twisted the tips of her hair; his head was leaned against the build. Even though his eyes were closed Areigna felt him smack his friend’s hands away when they tried lifting her skirt.

“If you touch her skirt one more time, I swear I will break your hand.” She could feel he had a dark thirst, equal to that of a vampire. And yet, even with the overpowering evil, deep within him, she felt safe with him. “Welcome back to the living,” the guy never opened his eyes or offered to move. He didn’t seem to be bothered by his past life experience, the tone in his voice remained calm, “Mind telling me what hell that was?”

Three far off voices came from the phone lying beside the girl, “Areigna! Mistress! Please tell us you’re safe…”

Areigna put the phone to her ear. She had forgotten all about it. Areigna’s voice was shaky, “Come get me…I just wanna be home…Now.” Areigna ended the call a wondered how she should answer the guy holding her. She hadn’t felt this venerable in months. “Your past.” she answered honestly.

“Yuri,” the young man said. Still playing with Areigna’s hair, he asked, “So I was a General in the army?”

“Yes,” She saw the same possessiveness in Seto, that she was now seeing in Yuri, “but that was just one life.” Yuri’s hand stopped moving, “Please don’t stop, en cītā ṇsme eikō, tū eikō áiw(es)i bhūtós ana me iwe is, id.” {in each life we have shared, you’ve always been able to comfort me like this.} Areigna nuzzled Yuri’s chest and closed her eyes. She had forgotten about his friends, “Seto would have called the cops by now. They should be on their way.”

“Hey Yuri,” a guy with dark hair said, “what if they think we did this to her?”

“I’ll stay with Reign,” Yuri looked at the three, “you guys go back inside, find real security personal and tell them what happened.” The three nodded and left.

Yuri sat in silence, Areigna asleep on his chest. He found comfort in playing with the blonde’s hair, as much as she did. It didn’t take long for the police to arrive. Yuri explained what he witnessed and insisted on staying by Areigna’s side. Like Seto, Yuri had understood the mysterious language and felt an overwhelming desire to protect his favorite Rockstar.

*****     *****     *****

“I don’t feel safe going back to the hotel or getting back on that bus,” Areigna informed the officers. “I’d feel much better waiting on Sebastien, Ceil, and Aloysius. They are my butlers and bodyguards. Those three are the only men I would feel safe returning with.”

“What if I stationed my top officers—” the chef if police began.

“The men you picked up where amateurs compared to some of the others that have come after me,” the blonde hugged herself. “Where is Yuri? If I can’t stay here, I’ll stay with him. I trust him.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Areinga from behind her, calming her instantly.

“I’ve already called my parents, they should be here soon. You should let that friend of yours know you are safe. I’m sure he’s worried about you.”

While they waited for Yuri’s parents, the magenta haired male sat on one of the officer’s desks. The blonde sat in front of him, resting between his legs. He played with her hair as she typed out her e-mail.

_To: Seto Kaiba_

_From: Areigna Ishakora_

_Subject: Safe_

_Thank you. Someone snuck into my dressing room and drugged me. I’m at the station with Yuri_ _Sakaki. I know your going to run a check on the name, but I can tell you he makes me feel the way you do. You and he were close in the ancient Egypt. He offered to let me stay with him until Sebastien gets here._

_As always love your Rei_

*****     *****     *****

“Yuri!” a kind, but stern voice said, “What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?”

“We never should have let you go to that concert.”

“I’m not the one in trouble,” magenta eyes met a set of gold and a set green, “in fact you could say I’m a hero.”

“Yuri, djejō egō sesmi kei, {Yuri, don’t move I’m sleeping here}” the blond had once again fallen asleep, due to lingering effects of the drug.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri pet Areigna’s hair, “but my parents are here, so I have to move.” He looked at his parents, both standing in shock, “So I kind of told Reign she could stay with us until her butlers get here tomorrow. Hope you don’t mind. Oh! Hey Chef, that guy you sent to get Rei’s bags, has he got back yet?”

“I’m right here,” the officer said handing the bag to Yuri. “I thought she would have more than just one suitcase, epically since this tour was supposed to last two years.”

“Yuri, you can’t just invite some girl to stay with us.”

“Your mother is right son.”

“I have a responsibility to protect this lovely princess in her time of need,” Yuri picked up the sleeping girl. “Hey Chef, how long ‘til this drug’s effects ware off?”

“It should last another 20-30 minutes.”

“Thanks,” Yuri started out of the station. “How many undercovers are you sending?”

“If what she told us was true, I think an FBI team would be a better fit. I’ve already contacted them so don’t stress kid.”

Yuri nodded at the officers and thanked them. He explained the singer’s situation in detail to his parents, at which point they were more than happy to help. Areigna was more alert by the time they made it back to the hotel the Sakaki family was staying.

The group was met at the door by Yuri’s brothers, all five males looked just alike aside hair and eye color. “How bad is it?” asked the blue haired, blonde banged look alike.

“Not bad at all,” Yuri said, grabbing Areigna’s hand, “let’s go to my room.”

“Hey, we share a room,” the raven haired, light purple banged look alike said.

“Boys let them be,” their mother said. “Your father and I need to talk to you about that girl.”

By the end of the night Yuri’s brothers knew the whole story. The next morning their parents found the group of six sleeping in Yuri’s room. Areigna was cuddled to Yuri with a possessive arm around her waist. The boy’s parents decided to let their children and Areigna sleep until they woke up. It wasn’t long before three butlers arrived at their door. As they said their goodbyes Yuri told Areigna to e-mail him anytime, she promised to message his as often as she messaged Seto.


	3. Three

**Chapter 3**

 

Areigna sent an email to Seto as soon as her private jet landed. Setting quietly in her limo, she looked out at the sky. Under the glow of the moon, her white-blonde hair sparkled like moonbeams. _‘I should have known that bastard wouldn’t come get me,’_ Areigna thought. She decided to end her world tour, “How is my father doing?” Her voice was cold and distant. “Not that it really matters, or anything. I’m just curious.” But she did care, he had given her a home after all.

The driver looked at her through the rearview mirror, “Your father has been complaining about your absents.” A light smile crossed Areigna’s lips. The noted how she had grown, from the once fragile little 9-year-old child, into this amazing strong-willed 16-year-old woman. He had been there for the good and bad, helped teach Areigna martial arts, and so much more. “You should know your father cares about you. I know it’s hard to believe, with all the abuse he put you through, but everything he has done was to make you stronger, to teach you how to stay cool under pressure, to survive, and prepare you for any danger given who his associates are.”

Areigna let out a soft sigh, “I know,” she said. “I know that monster that took me in cares in his own sick twisted way, but I just keep thinking about Seto. My father tortured me nonstop, but he did show some kindness, unlike Mr. Kaiba.” The blond looked at the pair of amber eyes observing her through the rearview mirror, “You know Sebastien, I didn’t mind the extreme discipline that much, nor did I mind the punishments after a while. I mean, I got use to the sting of the shock collars and riding crops, I even got use to the tasers and how creative father got with them.” The girl sighed and leaned back against the cool leather. She looked up at the ceiling, before closing her eyes, “Qālis egō eikō bhūtós {How foolish could I have been},” Areigna mumbled to herself. “I doubt he waited. Seto wanted me to be his first everything, and he’s…he…” She paused, “I thought I could trust him to keep his promise, but I guess I was wrong.”

Areigna slowly drifted off to sleep under the intense gaze of her private butler. ‘ _Reign,’_ Sebastien thought, ‘ _you will never get over the boy that saved your life on the beach that day.’_ He knew all too well how sadistic Yamato Ishakora could get, but he also knew the secret about who Areigna truly was; something that Gozoaburo Kaiba hadn’t realized, when she and Seto were adopted. _‘If only you remembered the truth of your royal blood little mermaid…’_

_*****_ (Flashback Areigna age 9) _*****_

_A boy lay on the sand, of a deserted beach, “You’re getting me wet and blocking my sun.” He looked up at the girl straddling his hips, a sea colored gazed met his majestic blue as if searching his soul. “What?” his tone reflected alarm._

_“Seto, are you sure you want to challenge him?” she asked, both unaware they were being watched. “What if you lose? Or even worse, you win, and he doesn’t want all three of us?”_

_He ran his fingers through the white hair of his friend, and smiled at her tenderly, “I plan on winning Rei,” his voice was determined. “I have to win for my brother, and for you.”_

_“Is that her, crotsos bhrātēr {big brother}?” A young man approximately 18 asked. His dark bangs hung in his amber eyes._

_“Jāi paukos bhrātēr {Yes little brothers} It is.”_

_Another young man approximately 18 with the same dark hair and amber eyes leaned on the fence with crossed arms, “Shouldn’t we tell the master?”_

_“Not yet.” The two looked at their older brother. “Aloysius, whatever you and Ceil are thinking, forget it. Besides, we can’t go against orders.”_

_“Yeah, but…” Aloysius trailed off._

_“Hey, Bastien,” Ceil placed his hands on the fence._

_“Yeah, what is it?”_

_“We were thinking, that is,” Aloysius said sadly, “what is the master going to do with her?”_

_“I don’t know,” Sebastien responded. “We’ll call from the limo, the two are leaving.” Sebastien, Ceil, and Aloysius road anxiously to the orphanage._

_A man about 19 was waiting for the limo to arrive, “Gozoaburo, Yamato, my dad and the others are just finishing. What took you?”_

_“Traffic,” Sebastien said bowing._

_They walked in just in time to see Seto challenge Gozoaburo to a chess match, “If I win you adopt me, my brother, and my friend.” Gozoaburo accepted the challenge thinking he couldn’t lose to a kid, but Seto had the upper hand, he had memorized all the man’s game strategies._

_Yamato chose that very moment to approach Areigna, “Your friend is good. Gozoaburo hasn’t got a chance in Hell of winning.”_

_“I know—”_

_“Your right to worry.”_

_Areigna examined Yamato. He appeared young, mid 30’s, no mark where a wedding ring should be, his aura radiating with danger. His deep azure eyes entranced her as he took hold of her hand and kiss it softly. She envisioned him as an ancient gladiator, a friend of the Roman Emperor Caesar, a betrayer of the crown and conqueror of kingdoms. Seto’s sharp possessive gaze caused Yamato to break eye contact, bringing Areigna back to reality._

_She snatched her hand away and turned back to the game, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her visions of the past were happening a lot more often, but she still couldn’t remember anything from this life._

_“Gozoaburo will lose, your friend will be adopted, and you will be left all alone.”_

_His words cut deep, but she knew they were true._ ‘How could he know?’ _Areigna thought._

_The girl jumped at a voice that came from behind her, “What do you know about your family, where you came from?” The white-haired male placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt on one knee; once again Areigna was lost, this time, to his violet gaze. The man standing before now was Middle Eastern, a cruel Sultan, who got off on watching his people suffer and things he did to his concubine was unimageable._

_“Dartz,” Yamato hissed._

_Again, Seto’s sharp possessive gaze brought Areigna back to reality. She felt dizzy as she tried to focus on the last few minutes of the game. Once her head cleared enough, she answered, “The only thing I remember is the ocean. Seto found me on a beach last year, I barely had any clothes, because they’d been badly ripped by the surf. I remember my birthday and someone telling me I was very special because I’d been born on the equinox, at the time of a total eclipse. This amulet is my only clue to where I come from. I know this isn’t my true home, and I come from the sea, aside from that, I know nothing else about my past.” Choosing not to mention how she arrived, Areina looked at the two with a hint of knowing in her eyes, then she looked back at her friend. “We as humans are doomed to repeat the past; to live and die as we did in our previous lives, forced to make the same mistakes with each reincarnation, unless we can find a way to change our fate.” Areigna spoke with an understanding far beyond her 9 years of existence. She started to go congratulate Seto when she paused, her eyes never left his, “I knew he would refuse me. He didn’t expect to lose, but Seto’s determination to protect his brother is the only thing that drives him, it’s the only reason he’s never lost at anything. By the way, I’d chose Yamato, even if he is a sadistic bastard, his aura reads safer than yours Dartz.”_

_“In that case,” Yamato smirked and snapped his fingers. The three men that had been standing off to the side walked over. They knelt by Areigna and bowed their heads, one hand on their knee the other formed a fist on the ground. “Let me introduce you to your personal butlers, Sebastien, Ceil, and Aloysius Gjeolhan.”_

_“What is your command my mistress,” The three said in unison._

_*****_ (End Flashback) _*****_

The estate was completely dark when the limo arrived at the front gate. Sebastien quickly typed in the security code. He looked at the sleeping girl and smiled, ‘ _One of these days you will be the death of us all.’_ he thought as he started up the long winding driveway.

_*****_ (Areigna’s Dream) _*****_

_Areigna entered the mansion, she tried turning on the lights, but nothing happened. “Father, I’m home early. I have something to discuss with you. Father…” her voice trailed off and words soon became only thoughts. She wanted surprise her father for his birthday by telling him she had decided to take a break from her career as a singer and finish high school, but she wanted to return to Seto’s home town of Domino. She also planned to learn the company, just as he wanted. The blond had expected to see her father, but something felt wrong and it worried her,_ ‘What’s going on? The isn’t power working? My father should have answered, or one of the servants. What if one of his mob connections…’

_Areigna turned the corner entering the lounge. She froze when she saw her father’s lifeless body. All she could focus on was the glazed look and blank stare of her father’s eyes, a trail of blood coming from his mouth and a single bullet hole to the chest and another to the forehead._

_Cold metal was pressed to the back of her head, “Don’t move.” The voice was cold, emotionless, “keep your eyes on the ground.” Her heart raced as she heard the click of a gun being cocked._

_*****_ (End Dream) _*****_

After the limo came to a stop, Sebastien rushed to open the door for Areigna, only to find her already out of the car and at the front door waving. “Sebastien don’t worry about my thing right now, I’ll get them later. Go home and rest, I’ll call when I need you.” Areigna turned and entered the house, _‘I hope he didn’t notice me trembling_ ,’ she tried turning on the lights, but nothing happened. _‘I wonder if that was just a dream, or a new ability?’_ thoughts raced through her mind. “Father,” Areigna made her way to the lounge, “I decided to end the tour” there was no sign of Yamato anywhere. “Father, I have something to discuss with you. It’s a huge birthday surprise,” Areigna walked from room to room. She hadn’t seen a single servant, hadn’t heard her father yelling, and she was beginning to get worried. “I decided to take a break from singing. I want to return to Domino and finish high school, as well as start learning the company, just as he wanted.” She made her way up the stairs, something felt wrong, _‘Running water. It’s coming from Yamato’s room.’_ The blonde stopped at her father’s door, _“What if one of his mob connections…’_

“Keep your eyes forward,” the voice was cold and emotionless, the metal of a gun pressed to the back of her head, “open the door and go to the bathroom.” Areigna enter the room to find her father turning off the water. “Strip and get in the tub old man,” Yamato’s eyes locked with his daughters.

“My daughter has nothing to do with this, she hasn’t even seen your faces.”

“Not like it matters old man,” a different voice said, “we took care of the servants, as ordered.”

“She looks to much like a goddess,” a third more angelic voice said, “do we really have to kill her too?”

“Yes,” the male holding the gun said, “our orders were to kill everyone at this manor.”

“Kyra, before you kill me,” Yamato said, “I have something I need to tell my daughter.” The man nodded, “Thank you Reign. You wanting to come home and join the company, it’s the best birthday gift I could ask for. I want you to know how truly proud I am of you, and all you have survived. I know it couldn’t have been easy, and I’m thankful you chose me.”

Areigna noticed Yamato holding something in his right hand and it seemed these men hadn’t noticed it, “P∂tēr dhídhēmi-dh∂kjō ghawōd gálgaljō iwe tū seqō mānos. {Father please don’t talk like you’re saying goodbye.}”

“Egō spes tū moghō me, qe egō tū dō peumi weqtis egō bhūm ana tū bélowents. Me cīwos sḗtjosi, mō tū mudstos cejwō. {I hope you can forgive me, and I want you to understand everything I did was to make you stronger. My life is meaningless, but you must survive.}”

“NO!” Areigna said, falling to her knees, her eyes still locked onto Yamato’s. He released the item from his hand. “You fucking bastard, how could you!”

The group watched as Yamato was electrocuted by the device he’d dropped into the water. He knew his death would postpone his daughters, because the group needed one of them alive to answer their questions.

“Please, don’t kill me,” Areigna leaned forward, her hair fell at just the right angle, exposing part of a tattoo on her neck. As upset as she was, she silenced her mind enough to make out 5 different whispered voices, all male. Based on their tone of voice, they had to be close to her age. “I’ll do anything, just please don’t kill me. I promise not to say anything.”

The male with the angelic voice crouched in front of her, “I’m going to blindfold you,” his voice was soft, almost kind. After covering Areigna’s eyes, he ran his fingers down the left side of her face, from temple to throat. He was surprised by the fact, she leaned into his touch. His hand moved to her hair pulling it back to expose the mark at the base of her neck. _‘That language wasn’t one we’d been taught, so how could I know what they were saying?’_

Areigna heard the cock of the gun being put back in place. “Strip,” the first male said “completely.” She stood doing as she was told, refusing to remove her neckless; it was a part of her, something she never took off.

_‘I can’t believe that selfish fucking bastard. Killing himself like that. So what if it bought me time, they said it themselves they still plan on killing me when this is over.’_ She fidgeted under their gaze, as if, they were appraising her at actuation. Her pale skin was littered with scars, burn marks, bruises that hadn’t completely healed. She wanted to cry, run, scream, but she was frozen in place, still recovering from the attack two days ago. She remembered something her father had told her, ‘ _It’s for your safety.’_ It was the reason he had forced her to get _that_ tattoo, his words rang loud and clear now, _‘You know I’m connected to many underground crime rings, if any of them see this brand, you will at least have a chance of surviving._ ’

“So, what we gonna do with her?” the voice sounded playful. “I mean, she hasn’t seen what we look like, not to mention this body…” His words faded as Areigna felt nails slide across her chest and stomach, “Can’t we just tell the boss we killed her?” She flinched, a soft moan escaping her lips as the male’s fingers continued to slide across her skin and over the tattoo, “Do you know what this is? It’s a brand. It marks you as an assassin’s whore. It gives us permission to do whatever we want without consequence.” His chipper cockiness carried a hint of malice.

Areigna felt his weight shift, “Shinigami,” something had been thrown at him, “tie her up, and make sure she doesn’t have anything we overlooked,” The first male, Kyra, said.

“With pleasure,” The one called Shinigama said, his voice reflecting a smile. He leaned into her back, he wasn’t trying to hide the fact he wanted her. As he slid his hands down her arms in a sensual manor, he pressed his lips to her ear, his warm breath tickling as he whispered, “I’ll try to be gentle, but I can’t promise I’ll be able to.”

_‘Why is my heart pounding?’_ Areigna thought. _‘I wasn’t this anxious when that guy attacked me in Dublin. Is it because these guy’s are close in age to me, or the fact I can almost picture what they would look like?’_ She hissed at the pain, than moaned as the rope bit into her flesh. _‘What is wrong with me? I just watched the man I called dad get electrocuted and these guys are threatening me. This shouldn’t be turning me on.’_ The fourth male grabbed her away from Shinigami and escorted her to Yamato’s bed. “Please, if your will grant me a request, take me to my room. I can’t bare the thought of being in the room with my father’s body right there.”

“Which room is yours?” the kind voice asked.

“The entire 3rd floor of the east wing is mine,” Areigna answered. She tried to rationalize her actions as she fumbled up the stairs. The entirety of the room was fit for royalty. The bed was a four-post canopy, much larger than a king, a balcony overlooking a pond and garden; vanities, dressers, chests, wardrobes, paintings, photographs, and Areigna’s albums lined the walls. The room had its own private bath complete with two extra large walk-in closets. _‘Is it true, am I turned on by this? No! It can’t be. It’s not true. These men were sent here to assassinate my father, there’s no way I’m getting turned on…’_ She was suddenly thrust forward caused her stumbled and fall onto the bed, _‘But the way they touch me is different from the other men…they came after me to get something from my father, this group acts like they are being forced to be here, a mission they didn’t want to take._

“Hey Kyra,” Shinigami said.

“Yeah, what,” Kyra emotionless voice answered.

“I know we have this mission and all, but can’t keep her as a pet instead”

‘ _They must be using code names,’_ Areigna thought she had managed to sit upright on her bed, and was taking in everything they said, piecing together the clues. _‘They must be good at what they do to have earned those names.’_

“Boss,” The male that had grabbed her from Shinigami said, “We have a problem…Yes the staff has been taken care of…No, he took his life before we could…His daughter came home early…Cut Short…Understood.”

“Arawn what did the boss say?” Kyra asked.

“He’s pissed,” Arawn said. “It seems that old man was the only one with the answers. He also said we can’t kill her, and I quote ‘under no circumstances are you to penetrate her, in other words no fucking of any kind.’ Seems Elric—”

“Elric Ironheart!” The blonde gasped. “You’re working for him?”

“Azrail,” Kyra said, “do something with her.”

“Like what?” irritation ringing in his gentle voice, Azrail stepped between Areigna’s legs.

“I don’t care what you do.”

“Nikuya can you grab the red box out of that bag?” Azrail said softly, “Kitten kōnājai ana esmi eikō. {try to behave.}” He tenderly cupped her chin and tilted her head up. He leaned down as if to kiss her, but stopped just shy, “Prāi ke kā kod (eke ekā ekod) uperi, egō weltis qínumoi tū qām me gh∂bhējō. {Before this is over, I will claim you as my own.}”

Areigna felt the pinch of a needle enter her shoulder. The drug she was given stung far beyond those Yamato had experimented with. The effects taking place immediately, she felt as though she was sinking into the ocean. The five voices became distorted, like trying to talk underwater, and then there was nothingness. 


	4. Four

**Chapter 4**

The blonde spiraled into sweet oblivion. Though she had been blindfolded, Areigna found herself in an even darker abyss.

_*****_ (Areigna’s Dream) _*****_

_“Paukos regeinā, tū mudstos ghawōd eimi ei dew {Princess, you mustn’t go that far},” one of four beautiful white-haired teenagers said, “regeinā d_ _ṛ_ _kō tū ud kei, weltis membhō tū. {if the queen sees you out here, she will punish you.}”_

_“Areigna! {Areigna!}” the voice of an angry woman came from a cliff, “tū enim Elijah gurnos kei nū! {you and Elijah get back here now!}”_

_“Swesōr, {Sister},” the little platinum blonde said, “juwes / juwe en kādos k_ _ṃ_ _ti áwijā ati. {you got us in trouble with grandmother again.}”_

_“dhídhēmi-dh∂kjō ghawōd mérneumi ita pelu bhrātēr, {Don’t worry so much brother,}” the little girl said, “qis qid anus ana dhídhēmi-dh∂kjō? {what is grandmother going to do?}” The children climbed up the cliff, their servants keeping close._

_“Queen Zelena are these the children?” A woman asked._

_“They are,” The queen answered. She was the most beautiful woman on the island, “The girl is my granddaughter Areigna. The boy is my grandson Elijah. I do not believe anyone on the island has ever seen the two apart.”_

_“So, they do everything together?” A man asked. “And their servants, are they for sale as well?”_

_“Take them,” Zelena said. “Sylvio and I could care less.”_

_“Anus, {Grandmother,}” the 8-year-old Areigna looked confused, “teutā {who are these people?}”_

_The queen turned to the children, “tū new(ij)os gh∂bhējō. egō jówestos juwes / juwe ana qām_ _eibhō dōsos. {Your new owners. I just sold you to them as sex slaves.}”_

_The group of teenagers tried to protect their prince and princess but ended up in chains. The man and woman chose which of the servants they wanted and grabbed the child they purchased. Areigna was dragged off to one ship with a male and female servant while Elijah was dragged off to the other ship with the other male and female._

_Two days into their journey, the ships entered a series of storms. Both ships ended up sinking. Only the four servants and the two 8-year-olds survived, however, each child ended up separated from the two servants with them. Each pair ended up drifting further and further away from each other. After weeks drifting at sea Areigna washed up on Rei’s Beach only to be found by Seto._

_*****_ (End Dream) _*****_

“Nē! {No!}” Areigna yelled. The sound of the door opening terrified her. She felt the bed shift, as the five sat around her. She tried backing away from them, but it was no use. A hand wrapped around her ankle and yacked her down, “AAAHHH!” she yelled. “Elric said you can’t touch me,” she was more sensitive than before.

“Elric will be here soon,” Kyra said.

“We found some toys in the study,” Arawn added. “Want to try them out?”

“Don’t be scared kitty,” Azrail said, “we were told we couldn’t fuck you. What we plan to do in the meantime is conduct a little experiment that will be quite pleasurable for you.” He roughly pushed he legs apart, causing her to yelp; his desire pressed against her as his nails dug into her flesh.

“Aaahhaa!!!” Shinigami flicked Areigna’s right nipple before twisting it between his fingers, he yanked and kneaded her breast, and spanked her flesh; nothing kind or forgiving in the way he touched her. “Ahnn,” her body instinctively arched as she wriggled under there sadistic taunts. Nikuya circled his tongue around her left nipple, sucking and biting her hard, making deep red ridges over her ribs, as he dragged his nails across her skin. They were causing her pain, but the way they did it made her want more. Areigna tried to fight them, but the ropes held her in place. _“What’s wrong with me? Is this the effects of that drug? My body won’t do what I want it to.”_ Azrail’s nails, piercing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, was enough to have her moaning, “Mmn…Mnn…” They ran their hands up and down her body again and again. She could feel tiny droplets of blood trickle from the deeper scratches, no longer in control of her actions she wasn’t able to be silent, “HAHH…Uhh…”

Lips brushed her right ear, his breath hot, words harsh and degrading, taunting, “I bet you’re soaked,” Shinigami kissed the side of Areigna’s throat. “You’re such a little whore, letting us touch you like this,” he whispered burying his face in her neck, they could tell she was approaching her climax, and continued to tease her body, refusing her the one thing that would push her over the edge, “I want to hear you beg, beg us to take you.”

“Please,” she begged, in a voice she didn’t recognize, “please, more, touch me more, I need you, need to fill you inside me, please, please I want you to fuck me.” The words were nothing shy of true lust, “Please fuck me now.” She could feel all 5 smile as their lips barely touched her skin, their tongues brushed the bleeding cuts. _‘What am I saying? These guys just killed everyone in cold blood and your begging them to…to…’_ Areigna kept screaming to herself trying to rationalize against her newly found lust.

Without warring, Areigna’s bindings were cut; Kyra and Arawn bit into her inner thighs, Shinigami bit into her right breast, Azrail bit into the left side of her neck, and Nikuya bit into her left forearm, all hard enough to draw blood. Her body arched, she gasped in pain and pleasure having finally reaching her climax as the world around her became dark once again.

*****     *****     *****

Areigna’s body moved under a gentle touch. Soft moans escaped her lips, as she became more aware of her, not so visible, surroundings. Her arms and legs were now tied to the bed posts; her head swimmy, her heart pounded, she was terrified. Gentle lips kissed her ear, “Our boss should be here any minute,” the velvet sound of Azrail’s voice echoed in the room, “his orders were clear, we can’t touch you,” she could feel and hear the smirk in his voice, “well we can touch you all we want, we just can’t fuck you for some reason.”

“If your boss is Elric Ironheart,” Areigna said in a shaky voice, “he doesn’t want anyone else to take my virginity.”

“With a sadistic old pervert like Yamato,” Shinigami said with surprise, “you’re still a virgin?”

Areigna felt the bed move and a sudden pinch in her forearm fallowed by a burning sensation, “It’s the same serum as before, to make you more compliant for Elric. You won’t be able to fight him while you’re on it.”

“Azrail,” Areigna whispered. She could since something change in him and was sure the other four assassins did as well. She also felt them turn to look at her, when she called his name. “Why are you doing this?” The blonde had always been able to keep a level head and think through any situation, but this was different. “Please Azrail, Motis, tū dhídhēmi-dh∂kjō ghawōd eikō dō me awti kadhō me dídēmi. Egō weltis ghawōd katus qām dḷnghos qām tū dhídhēmi-dh∂kjō ghawōd me dō. {Master, you don’t have to drug me, or keep me tied up. I won’t fight as long as you don’t want me too.}” She pulled at the stretchy cloth that held her arms and legs in place.

“Because your father wasn’t so forth coming and killed himself before answering our questions…” Azrail’s voice trailed, Areigna could tell he wasn’t focused now.

“Our boss said you might have the answers he’s looking for,” Shinigami said, Areigna jumped at his touch.

“Shinigami keep your hands off. Let’s have a look at these scratches,” Azrail gently applied a cream to every bite and cut, pausing over the mark he had placed on her neck. “You were trying to guess our age earlier; it’s the same as yours.”

“Are you sure you want to tell her that? The more she knows about us the less the chance of keeping her,” Kyra stated. She felt Azrail nod. “Alright then, we should try to get something out of her before he gets here, you know how I hate being in the dark about our missions.”

Azrail lay beside Areigna, propping himself up with one arm he started tracing lines over her body. His touch was different this time, it was light and kind, soft and gentle. _‘What could I possibly know? My father kept me in the dark about everything—everything but the company and his mob connections.’_ Areigna snapped back to reality when she felt his fingers run across her already hard nipples, giving them a quick pinch, he continued down her body, stopping at her hips and making his way back up with gentle circles. She arched and moved with his touch wishing he would continue touching her like this forever as soft moans escaped her lips. This felt more intimate and less humiliating, nothing like the way he touched her before. _‘Is this the drugs?’_ Areigna thought. “My body is so hot, why?”

“It’s a side effect.”

_‘My body is burning; this lust, I haven’t felt anything like it before,’_ a memory of her past life came in to view. _‘No, there was one time. I was rushing into battle, no longer his slave, but a warrior queen, his queen.’_ The lust continued to grow inside her, making Areigna want to feel him entering her body, raw and unprepared. She was no longer afraid and beginning to think clearly once again. All she had to do was be patient, to wait quietly and hope she wasn’t killed before help arrived.

“Do you know why Elric chose us?” He asked, continuing without waiting for her reply, “It’s because we have more restraint. Our companions are far too eager to fuck, but the five of us enjoy taking our time.” Azrail reminded her of the two men in her first vision of Seto, “I prefer to make the women want me.” He moved to straddle Areigna’s hips, she could fill his desire pressing against her sex as he leaned down leaving a trail of tinder kisses from her neck to each breast, taking turns sucking, twisting and pinching her nipples, occasionally biting them. “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you. I want to fill your lips around my shaft,” he ran his thumb over her bottom lip before nipping it.

Seto’s last words before the accident played in her mind, ‘ _Your lips belong to me, I’m the only one allowed to bite them. Your body belongs to me, I’m the only one allowed to touch it. Last, your virginity belongs to me, I am the only one allowed to take your innocence_.’

“I want to fill just how tight you are, as I bury myself in your… _pussy,_ ” Azrail leaned in pressing his full weight on Areigna, his warm breath tickled her ear as he dangerously whispered the last word. She breathed heavily, unable to hide her moans, not that she was resisting, now the drug had once again completely taken over her body. “Do you want me?” he asked, before pressing his lips to hers, sliding his tongue along them begging they part, his fingers dipped between her legs.

Her hips bucked automatic as his fingers toyed with her sex, “Mmn,” she moaned. Areigna’s lips separated allowing his tongue access. _‘His kiss has a hint of danger. I’ve never been kissed like this, not even by Seto, how could I deny him anything?’_ She nodded as he deepened the kissed, _‘This hot feeling, is it the drugs or my own lust begging to be free. I don’t understand? His hands, his touch, it seems familiar, but how, from where?’_

She felt him smirk, “So eager.” The kiss was broken as the door opened, both captor and hostage panted heavily, breathless. “I promise I will make you mine when the time is right,” he whispered into her ear, before removing himself from the bed, “She’s all yours boss.” His tone was venomous.

Once the room was empty; the man removed Areigna’s bonds and pulled her off the bed. Standing behind her, he removed the blindfold and pulled her hair back, twisting it around his hand. “You realized who I was?” he asked as he kissed the mark on the base of her neck. “What gave me away?” the man asked as he held Areigna’s hair tightly and moved to stand in front of her. The blonde’s haunting gaze was almost enough to make Elric rethink the situation. “You managed to escape those men in Dublin.” He sighed, “My father isn’t telling me anything and yours hasn’t been very forth coming, with the truth when it comes to you and that friend of yours.”

“What truth is that?” Areigna held Elric’s copper gaze. He was almost frozen and hadn’t notice her remove his gun. She was 10 years younger, but her age meant nothing.

“Your father’s secret project.”

“The Atlantis Project?” she questioned. Areigna took noticed how Elric’s hair shined like raven’s wings, “I know nothing about it,” her tone was short. _‘He didn’t give me a strong dose this time,’_ The drugs were out of her system and she was thinking clearly, “Wait you said those men in Dublin, were they working for you? Do you have any idea what that bastard tried?”

“Yes,” His tone was dark, and his aura reflected pure evil, “he wasn’t one of mine, and his pieces will never be found. Now, back to the project? These guys said they weren’t able to get any information out of you.”

“Even if I knew something, intoxicated or not, I’d never tell you or anyone for that matter.” Areigna, wasn’t stupid, she had figured out they were assassins and her knowing what they looked like meant her death, now she knew Elric had hired them to find out about her father’s side project.

Within an instant Areigna was pinned to the bed, Elric looked down at her wrapping his hand around her throat, taking her in appraisingly; her hourglass figure, porcelain skin, flowing moonbeam hair, mysterious sea eyes, and her perfect round and plump 38C breast. “The only way you’re making it out of here alive is to stain your hands,” he growled darkly. Elric shifted, positioning himself between Areigna’s legs, moving her arms where he held both wrists, he squeezed her chest causing her to cry out from the pain, “I think, before I kill you, I’ll take your virginity. It’s too bad actually, this group really wanted a pet.”

Areigna began fighting against his weight, “No…Stop…Get off…” When she was 12, she often fantasized about Elric. “Stop…Your hurting me…” Ceil, and Aloysius told her it was normal for girls that age to have _“dirty”_ thoughts, air quotes include, about guys, and Elric was everyone’s walking wet dream. He was always with Aloysius and Ceil, so he often came with them to pick her up from school. Every girl in her class talked about him and how they all had a crush on him. If only they could have seen just how dangerous he was. In public he seemed kind, but behind closed doors his true colors shone brightly. He took advantage of most of Areigna’s classmates, and when they tried to say no, he forced them. “Stop…Please…Please don’t…Get off…No…Don’t touch me…”

“I’ve wanted to do this for the last 8 years,” his hand slid over her, and he began playing with her clit. “That very first day I saw you playing by the fountain, I wanted you. No, it started before that, it started the day you chose Yamato.” He slipped a finger in her, “And don’t think I didn’t notice your little crush, and when you started to develop.” He slipped a second finger into her.

“Stop…” Areigna yelled, whimpering at the feel of his fingers stretching her entrance. _‘I have to do something, before he brakes my hymen.’_ She was determined to get away from him. _‘If Seto can take the life of his father, I can take Elric’s.’_

He was prepping her, she knew he was large, and he knew he’d do more damage if she wasn’t prepped. Elric nipped at her ear, “Do you remember the first time you saw me? I’ll let you in on a little secret, I left the door open expecting you to walk in on me.” Elric was about to insert a third finger, when Areigna was thrust into a flashback.

_*****_ (Flashback) _*****_

_“Areigna,” Yamato said coldly, “we need to talk before you leave. Be in my private study in five minutes.”_

‘Did I do something?’ _The blond thought._

_“Don’t worry so much,” Aloysius said, “you’re at the top of your class, he’s probably just going to say how proud he is.”_

_“You’re right,” Areigna said with a smile._ ‘I can’t stop thinking something bad is about to happen.’

_Everyone in the house knew the private study was a room of darkness. Areigna took a deep breath as she walled in. There were sex swings, bondage devises, a bed, couches and chairs. Whips and chains, collars and ropes, tapes, ties and blindfolds lined the walls, and by the door was a cushion. Areigna was forced to try out ever instrument and toy Yamato had in this room and he made sure not her hymen stayed intact._

_“Come in,” Yamato was already waiting. He sat in a high back chair. It looked as though he was reading. His legs were crossed, he propped chin on hand. “I don’t plan on testing anything so come sit with me.”_

_“Yes Father.”_

_Yamato grabbed the girl’s wrist, pulling her on to his lap he tilted her head up as though he would kiss her. She could fill he was aroused by the book he’d been reading and was lost to his gaze. “You fill out that uniform nicely. Seeing you walk around in it makes me hard, but that’s not way I told you to meet me here. I have decided to expand the company overseas. I want you to see just where we will be building and to inform you, I don’t plan on leaving you behind. The day I leave you will be on that plan with me. So, you should go ahead and prepare that friend of yours.”_

_*****     *****     *****_

_Areigna couldn’t stay focused at all that day. She couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Seto. How could she tell him? After class she asked him to meet on Rei’s beach._

_“Seto, I’m moving,” Areigna said as the finale light of the sun was chased from the sky._

_He sat up alarmed, “No! You can’t go?” his majestic blue eyes reflected a hint of fear. “You can just stay, be looked after your butlers?” Areigna bit her lower lip, forgetting the effect it had on her friend. Seto cupped her chin, running his thumb over her lips, “Your lips a mine to bit.”_

_Before Areigna had time to process his words, Seto pressed his lips to hers roughly pushing down and moved to lay between her legs. She pushed against his chest as she moaned into Seto’s kiss. He ran a hand from Areigna’s knee to hip, moving her skirt he press against her, their clothes forming a barrier between them. His other hand wrapped itself in her hair, pulling it tightly. Areigna arched her back grinding up on Seto, breaking the kiss he leaned his head back, this time it was his turn to moan. He held her hip in place as he nipped her neck. She felt his desire begging to be freed._

_Areigna knew this was as far as Seto was willing to go, even though 13 was the legal age of consent, her birthday just a month out. He flipped them, so his hands pressed into her back and he buried his face in her cleavage. “Seto,” Areigna breathed heavily, “I don’t have a choice in the matter,” he hugged her to him noticing she was silently crying. “I already tried to talk to my father, but he won’t budge. I need to know no matter what happens to us in the upcoming years, nothing will ever change between us. I need your promise.”_

_Seto propped up on an elbow gently playing with the white-blonde hair of his best and only friend. Areigna settled into a comfortable position, her chest against Seto’s pelvis and head on his stomach. Tears fell down her cheeks, but you wouldn’t be able to tell. Seto tried his best to reassure her things would be fine, but he was just as scared as her. “No matter what happens, I’ll always keep in touch, nothing is ever going to change between us. I swear.”_

_“I can’t hide my feelings, Seto I want to do more with you. I want use to go to…”_

_“I do too, but not now. It isn’t right.” Seto looked up at the sky, “I want you to make me a promise.”_

_“Anything, just name it and its yours.”_

_“My Akashic Queen, I want to be the one that takes your innocence. I want to be your first and only sexual partner.”_

_*****     *****     *****_

_Elric was 22 and every girl’s wet dream. Areigna was just shy of 13. It had been decided the move would happen at the end of the school year. As Areigna’s class was preparing for the year end festival, the blonde overheard her classmates talking about Elric and how good he was with his hands. She had had lots of wet dreams about him and often talked to Ceil and Aloysius about them. They listened, but when she tried to ask Sebastian, he got nerves and she was afraid of asking her father._

_“Elric is so hot!”_

_“I know, and the things he can do with his hands will make you melt.”_

_“I wonder if Ceil and Aloysius are as good as Elric?”_

_“I heard my sister say she slept with all three of them on an overnight trip and they were huge. She said they were all the same size.”_

_“I don’t know about the twins, but Elric is the biggest I’ve seen.”_

_“Hey Areigna,” the voices of Ceil and Aloysius startled the blonde, “are you ready?”_

_Areigna bumped a ladder holding three buckets of paint, she could only watch on in slow motion as they spilled on Ceil, Aloysius, and Elric. Her embarrassment reached a new high watching the paint cover them, her blush deepened even more when they caught her staring at their crotches._

_“Hey, you guys mind if I wash up at your place?” Elric asked. “This paint is a lot easier to get off after it has dried.”_

_“That’s fine,” Aloysius said and grabbed Areigna’s hand. The group stared walking off, the eyes of the girls felt like daggers and Areigna walked past them, “are you feeling alright? You seem –”_

_“I’m fine!” Areigna’s voice was more of a squeak. She sighed and stopped walking, her hand slipping out of Aloysius’, “The truth is I got caught up in what those girls were talking about, it made me all hot all over and I started visualizing…”_

_“What were they saying?” Ceil asked._

_Areigna bit her lower lip, her blush returning, “You should know, your friend is not the only one affected by that.” Aloysius said with a lustful gaze._

_“And that blush only make you look that much sexier,” Ceil added._

_“That’s un butler like,” Elric said, “but I agree. You, biting your lip like that really turns me on.”_

_“Your making me feel like a piece of meat being appraised by hungry wolves.”_

_“We might be your butlers, but we are still men. Its painful for us when we are around you, when we are dressing you,” the twins said._

_“Are men, that is, the reason I,” Areigna was fumbling over her words. “Those girls were talking about how big you three were and how good you were with your hands and that you were great in bed and it made me want to know for myself and…” Areigna put her hands over her mouth. She looked at the three shocked faces. “I’m sorry,” she said then started running up the driveway of her mansion. In her heart she knew Ceil and Aloysius weren’t lying, they were just as turned on by her as Yamato, Dartz, and Elric. She suspected that Sebastien felt the same and that’s why he avoided her questions._

_“We should go wash off and give her some time,” Elric was the first to speak. “I need to talk to Yamato, so I’ll use one of the baths in the manor.” The twins weren’t fooled by Elric, and knew he was planning something, but they headed to their house to wash up._

_Areigna noticed one of the bathroom doors were open, so she walked into find Elric was just getting out of the shower. Until that moment she hadn’t see a real penis. “I’m s…so…sorry, I…I…I did…didn’t know…” embarrassment echoed in her voice._

_“It’s my fault, I for not latching the door in the first place,” Elric said pulling the blond into the room and locking the door. He glanced down to see a bright red blush, “Areigna are you ok?”_

_“Yes,” the girl squeaked._

_“Is this your first time seeing a naked man?”_

‘What should I do?’ _Areigna nodded. “I’ve only seen pictures in health class.”_

_Elric looked down into sea-green eyes, “If you keep looking at me like that, I cannot be held accountable for my actions.” Areigna’s blush deepened and she looked away, “Or can assume you don’t want me to hold back? You did say you were curious about what your classmates were saying.” Elric leaned down and whispered, “How about this, you don’t tell anyone, and I’ll teach you all about the male anatomy.” Elric backed Areigna up against the wall, taking hold of her hand he placed it on his shaft. “I’m about 13” in length and 3.5” in width. And your butlers are right around the same size. You can explore my body in any way you want.” His free hand found its way under her skirt and panties. Areigna tried to push Elric back, but he was just to strong. He slid his fingers over her entrance, “I never would have guessed you would be this wet. My finger slides right in.”_

_“Elric, please stop,” Areigna was scared. “This isn’t what I meant, it’s not what I want.” She was pushed to the floor. At that time she had no idea just how far he was willing to go, but the longer she was alone with him the more it was clear his intentions were to take her._ ‘Sebastien, Ceil, Aloysius, someone help!’

_“Do you want to taste it?” he looked at her darkly._

_At that moment Sebastien, Ceil, Aloysius and Yamato broke the door and pulled Elric away from Areigna. It was one of the few times Yamato acted like he cared._

_*****_ (End Flashback) _*****_

Areigna came crashing back to reality when she heard Elric’s zipper. She was so innocent back then, the flash back had given her an idea, something he wouldn’t expect. “Elric, please,” she said, in her best 12-year-old voice, “I don’t want it like this.” This new resolve caused him to waver, “I never got over my crush on you, I still dream about how you would have made me fill if we weren’t stopped. Hearing how you killed that guy from Dublin for me makes me happy. You don’t have to take my life. I really don’t have a clue about The Atlantis Project, but I can tell you about another project.” Areigna knew the 5 were stand by the door listing and watching, they were in the dark about Elric’s true goal and they didn’t trust him.

“What project would could interest me as much as The Atlantis Project?”

“I’ll tell you while fuck my tits,” Areigna looked up into Elric’s eyes, remembering how his past life had ended, “after I’ve told you, you can give me to them.”

How could he deny her request, as he fucked her chest and played with her clit, she sucked him off. He never noticed the five watching them from the doorway, nor did he realize Areigna had taken his gun when he entered the room. “You are such a whore,” he talked down to her, “That’s a good little slut. Suck me, Ahh!! Suck me like a fucking whore. You, dirty little slut, you are so fucking wet. I’m going to take my time with you. I’ll have you begging me to fuck you by the time I’m finished.” One final thrust and he was cuming. Knowing how much she hated it, he forced her to swallow him. She gaged and coughed around his still erect shaft. “Now it’s time for your tight wet pussy to get a taste.” He started pumping himself as he withdrew from her mouth his seed spilling on her breast and stomach, “I promise to make this the most painful experience of your life.”

“My father was almost finished with something called The Assassination Project,” She felt him spread her lower lips, and without warning his hand came down hard on her sex. “Ahh! The reason…I thought it would…interest you…” She squeezed her eyes tight and clinched the sheets gritting her teeth against the pain, vibrating through her with each slap, “Mnn! I know you…like working…with…” tears fell from her eyes, “Ohh! Assassins…and this…this project…” When he finished his assault, she was raw and swollen. “If this project gets finished, the mob, assassins, and everyone in between, will be in danger. Crime bosses everywhere will be on the run, hunted like rats.” He didn’t seem phased by this news, but the group at the door, was eager to learn more, “Elric, please don’t do this. You won’t be safe; the system works like a dual disk. It’s able to track you no matter what.”

He rubbed his tip against her, getting into position, he started sliding into her entrance. Tears slide down her checks and he thumbed them away his voice rang clear, “I’ve waited so long to claim you.” Even with him prepping her, he was still too big, “Your father’s project doesn’t worry me. I can have his team killed in an instant.” The sound of a gunshot echoed, followed by the sound of Elric screaming, “Fucking bitch, I’ll fucking kill you!”

The group ran in just in time to see their boss fling Areigna against the wall. He squeezed her throat tightly; a second shot rang out. Elric fell to the ground, Areigna stood covered in his blood. The last thing she remembered was a cloth covering her mouth and nose, the world went black after that.

*****     *****     *****

Areigna sat in the back of an ambulance, a blanket draped around her shoulders and her knees pulled to her chest, unsure of how much time had passed. _‘I shot him,’_ She was in a state of shock, the world around her seemed to buzz by. In the second ambulance, Elric laid barely breathing. The first shot had grazed Elric’s leg, but the second shot nicked his heart. She stared down at her hands, _‘Why didn’t they kill me? They had plenty of time,’_ she thought. _‘What are they going to do with me?’_

“Areigna!” she heard three voices shout above everyone, “Areigna! Let go of us!” Sebastien, Ceil, and Aloysius were fighting to get through the officers. As they argued with the cops, Areigna flung herself into Aloysius’s embrace. He collapsed to the ground holding her tightly to his chest. Ceil wrapped his over shirt around the girls naked trembling form as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“I want to go home,” she cried, “Please take me back to Domino, back to Seto.”

The group of five stood off in the distance watching to see if Areigna said anything about them. They didn’t have the time to kill her before the cops burst into the mansion, not that they wanted to kill her. Azrail and Kyra was in agreeance that Areigna would be more useful to them alive.


End file.
